USS Gothenburg (NCC-73021)
The USS Gothenburg (NCC-73021) was an Arolica-Class starship active in the 25th century. History The Ship was launched in 2409. FIRST MISSION: A few days after the launch Admiral Jorel Quinn informed the Captain of an anomaly at Webdalion II. They arrived to find 3 moons had collided against eachother thus creating a disformed moon. Commander Jones Barbara took scans and found out that the Tal Shiar had destroyed the moons with some sort of plasma beam. BATTLE OF ORDON V: One day Robert Waisley temporarily left the USS Gothenburg to initiate a trade deal with Guulhaataaa who shot him to avoid paying for the item Robert was selling. As a result the USS Gothenburg plotted a course to Guulhaataaa's homeworld of Ordon V where the USS Gothenburg went into battle with unknown enemy vessels. During the battle they lost the shields and had to deal with a boarding party resulting in the death of Cameron Stevens. THE FLUDIC SPACE INCIDENT: In December of 2409 the USS Gothenburg accidentally entered Fluidic Space when Lieutenant Jones Barbara was experimenting in his lab. When entering, they were sorrounded by Undine Bioships. The Undine almost destroyed the Gothenburg before Jones Barbara found a way to return to normal space. RESCUE AT FREGIOT VIII: In early 2410 the USS Flourone dissapeared. The Gothenburg was later sent to find it. They found the ship abandoned with the bridge and the nacelles destroyed. THE PLAYHOUSE INCIDENT: In April of 2410 the Gothenburg rescued the crew of the SS Trader's Freighter which had been infected with the same virus that effected the crew of the USS Enterprise-D, making them sweaty and playful. The entire bridge crew except for Alissa Freigorsson and Jones Barbara were on the bridge and were thus not infected with the infection. Unfortunately Jones Barbara was making out with an infected female crewman when he accidentally shoved himself out of the airlock. BATTLE OF WEBDALION VII: In the middle of 2410 the USS Gothenburg was sent to Webdalion VII due to an Iconian fleet trying to destroy the massive ocean planet. Upon arrival the USS Gothenburg was assisted by the USS Gordoria and the USS Axalciar. During the battle the Gordoria was destroyed with the only survivors being Bord Feaba and Gary Smith. THE ATTEMPT OF ASSASSINATION: In August of 2410 the USS Gothenburg was visited by Ghaboototaar and Rourst who secretly spied on the Captain in order to assassinate him. However they were caught. Lieutenant Alissa Freigorsson recieved information from them that they were working for the "Great Alliance of Worlds" which is located on the far-side of the Beta Quadrant. Officers Captain: * Captain David McNamara (2409-2410s) Executive Officer: * Commander Jones Barbara (2409-2410) * Commander Gregory Mitchell (2410-) Operations Manager/Communications Officer: * Lieutenant Lar'an Dotol (2409-) Chief Engineer: * Lt. Commander Robert Waisley (2409) * Lieutenant Alissa Freigorsson (2409-) Security Chief: * Lieutenant S'aak (2409-) Tactical Officer: * Lieutenant Byron Hall (2409-) Chief Medical Officer: * Lt. Commander Franz LeBlanc (2409-2410) * Lieutenant Yoro Eluye (2410-) Science Officer: * Commander Jones Barbara (2409-2410) * Lt. Commander Franz LeBlanc (2410-) Helmsman: * Lieutenant Linda Brascheir (2409-) * Ensign Craig Villegas (relief) Navigator: * Lieutenant Xavier Johns (2409) * Ensign Cameron Stevens (2409) * Lieutenant Byron Hall (2409) * Lieutenant Malcolm Borlox (2409-)